Mega Man 8
Mega Man #8 is the eighth issue in the Mega Man comic series by Archie Comics, released on December 2011. Publisher's Summary The finale to Mega Man's newest adventure! Dr. Wily has captured Roll and turned the eight Robot Masters against Mega Man! Can the blue bomber and Federal agent Roslyn Krantz turn the tides, save Roll, and bring down Dr. Wily for good? Don't miss this thrilling conclusion!? Story Part Four: Duplicity The last part of the Time Keeps Slipping story arc. Mega Man and Agent Roslyn Krantz are surrounded by the eight Robot Masters. Dr. Wily boasts himself for his plan going so well and retells how he took control over the six Robot Masters again and finished building Time Man and Oil Man. Mega Man and Krantz talk to each other, devising a plan while Dr. Wily expects them to beg for mercy. Mega Man offers to sacrifice himself distracting the Robot Masters while Krantz rescues Roll. Mega Man tries to quickly disable some of the Robot Masters with Ice Slasher and fight Oil Man. Oil Man is about to be burned with Fire Storm when Time Man freezes Mega Man. He starts to attack Mega Man but the original six Robot Masters turn on him, using Elec Man's static ability--which disrupts Time Man's Time Slow ability--to keep him in check. They reveal that Dr. Light had proofed them against being reprogrammed again and they defeat the two evil Robot Masters. Krantz rescues Roll and is pinned down momentarily by a gun turret from Wily's saucer. She takes it out. Rock and Roll reunite. Roll has to remind Mega Man that Dr. Wily is still nearby and needs to be stopped. Mega Man easily destroys Wily's saucer but it is revealed that Wily himself--standing on top of it--is actually a hologram. Oil Man reveals the saucer is actually a hologram projector with a turret, and is unable to fly as it doesn't even has an engine. Mega Man angrily starts to break the ship further with the Super Arm but Krantz stops him as it is evidence. Krantz calls in her partner Stern who releases Dr. Light and takes a van and inhibitor collars to the scene to pick up Time Man and Oil Man, sending them to Light Labs to be repaired and reprogrammed. When Stern sees Rock and Dr. Light embrace he mentions that it's both sweet and creepy. Stern says that he doesn't trust Mega Man--that he doesn't trust anybody--and that he did good. Krantz mentions that, to Stern, that was a high compliment. Rock and his family return to Light Labs where Rock puts away his armor and is happily repairing robots instead of fighting them. Dr. Light mentions that Wily is still on the loose and Mega Man may be needed again one day. Rock says that he would hate to leave Light short handed, but is countered more helper robots can be built and Auto wouldn't mind helping splitting his time between the lab and the shop. Dr. Light announces that he has several ideas for new support devices to help stop Wily. Roll is worried about becoming obsolete but her father reassures her that they are most precious to him. From the rooftop window, a figure watches. Meanwhile, Dr. Wily is building a new castle, fueling his anger against Dr. Light. In his mind he tells Dr. Light to keep the old Robot Masters and that he would perfect new ones with Mega Man in mind. He is seen creating a new set--some brand new, some based on designs of the older models. Short Circuits Roll and Oil Man are eating and Oil Man burps loudly and leaves an awful smell. Roll says that was disgusting, and Oil Man replies that he can't help it as he runs on crude oil. Appearances Characters *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Dr. Wily *Cut Man *Guts Man *Ice Man *Bomb Man *Fire Man *Elec Man *Oil Man *Time Man *Gilbert D. Stern *Roslyn Krantz *Proto Man (First appearance) *Metal Man (First appearance) *Air Man (First appearance) *Bubble Man (First appearance) *Quick Man (First appearance) *Crash Man (First appearance) *Flash Man (First appearance) *Heat Man (First appearance) *Wood Man (First appearance) *Telly *Blader *Mettaur *Picket Man *Copy Robot (Cameo) Special Weapons *Mega Buster *Ice Slasher *Fire Storm *Super Arm Locations *Light Labs *Wily Castle (First appearance) Vehicles *Wily UFO Trivia *Dr. Light mentions Auto, and Rush's incomplete head can be seem in Light Labs. Mega Man 008